The Near Death Experience
by toomanyinuyashaships
Summary: Inuyasha has called Kagome "Kikyōu" for the last time! She hides from Inuyasha, what will happen? RUSHED XD


The Near Death Experience

Anime: InuYasha

Rating: T

Genres: Hurt, Romance, Pain

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sangō

Pairing: InuKag

Notes:

- OOC

- Naraku's Dead

-Inuyasha and Kagome had yet an another argument which ended up Inuyasha being sat and Kagome running away back home, in tears.-

"That jerk! I don't care if I never see him again!" ***she stops running and starts to walk but she doesn't feel like going home*** "I don't feel like going home, I'll give him a good scare. But I have to tell my family first." ***she goes back home and tells her family the prank and they smile and nod in agreement and she hides her scent from the well and her home then goes back to the Senjoku Jidai to the Goshinboku and continues to cry alone while remembering what happened***

{***she's making ramen for Inuyasha and he comes into Kaede's hut and smiles*** "Hey Ki-I mean Kagome."

***Kagome flinched and stops making his ramen*** "You know my name is Ka-go-me! Kagome! Get it right Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaims at him, getting ticked off.

"Ya ya Kik-Kagome! Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted in regret and Kagome shouts back at him. "You jerk! We don't even look that much alike! Why do you bother coming back to me if you just call me _HER_?! I'm leaving! OSUWARI!"

"Wait Kagome! Come back!" Inuyasha shouts out loudly.

***she runs out of the hut, in tears***}

"That jerk...why does it have to be you that I love? Why can't you love me and not her...? Might as well go back now to get my things." Kagome states as she wipes away her tears gets up and hums a sad tune as she walks inside of Kaede's hut and Sangō gasps. "Kagome-chan! Thank Kami you're here! Inuyasha is terribly sorry! He's on the edge of the cliff! He's going to kill himself!" Sangō shouts.

"No!" ***she runs out of the hut then runs to the cliff and sees Inuyasha there, about to jump*** "DON'T DO IT!" Kagome screams and Inuyasha stops and looks back at her. "Ka-Kagome...leave. I don't want you to see this." Inuyasha pries and Kagome shakes her head and goes to him slowly. "Inuyasha, come here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I went to your home through the well! You weren't there! Now your family's worried and I thought you got killed! Wait, you're just her spirit, aren't you? I will join you soon Kagome, don't worry." Inuyasha says painfully as he turns around and is about to step but Kagome runs to him and hugs him from behind tightly, crying. "Don't kill yourself. I need you. Our friends need you."

"No they don't. I'm the one who needs them. I'm the one who needs them. I'm the one who needs you. You don't need me either. I only need you. You and our friends don't ever need me." Said Inuyasha sadly and Kagome shakes her head. "No! We need you Inuyasha! Especially me!"

"Why? Why do you need me for? I'm just a filthy half breed. An abomination. A disgrace to ningen and youkai kind. I'm not needed." Inuyasha says in tears and Kagome cries hard. "I love you Inuyasha! That's why I need you! I love you! You're not a filthy half breed! You're not an abomination or a disgrace! You're a strong, hanyou man!"

"Kagome..." ***he falls to his knees and she hugs him from behind*** "It's going to be alright now. Gomen that I did that. You called me her and I needed time alone. Gomen that I worried you..." ***she gasps softly when he turns around with tears falling down his face like a waterfall and he loses it*** "Why are _you_ apologizing?! I'm the one you who made you run away! I'm the one who called you Kikyōu! I'm the one wh-" Inuyasha says before Kagome kisses his lips softly but firmly. _'I can't stand him to see him like this.'_

_'Kagome...'_ ***he returns the kiss as he moves his hands to her hair and grips tightly and she moves her arms to around his neck and they break away after a long time, panting***

"Inuyasha...gomen for doi-" Kagome says before he places a finger on her lips. "No. I-I-I...love you Kagome! I never thought you would love someone like me..."

"I always have loved you Inuyasha. Now, let's get away from this cliff, shall we?" ***she smiles brightly and he nods then they get up and walk to the Goshinboku***

-Three Weeks Later-

***Inuyasha and Kagome have been together without a word of Kikyōu and they're more open with their emotions then one day Inuyasha brings Kagome to the Goshinboku***

"I love you Kagome. Will you marry me?" ***he gets down on one knee and shows her a ring he had gotten from her time and she gasps*** "Oh my Kami! Hai! Hai! I'd love to marry you!" ***she puts on the ring then they kiss and smile as they break away***

-Three Years Later-

"Inuyasha! Be careful! She might get hurt!" Kagome exclaims as she worries and he jumps up, grabs their two year old daughter from the branch of the Goshinboku and hops next to her. "She's fine. See? Not a scratch on her. You worry too much Ka-go-me."

"Says the one who panics when I get a scratch In-u-ya-sha." Kagome teased with a smile and he blushes slightly. "Y-ya dono yo na. Let's go home now Kagome. I'm hungry." ***his belly growls and he blushes and Kagome sighs as she nods*** "Yes. Let's."

***they walk back home hand in hand with smiles with their daughter laughing***

_FIN_


End file.
